yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Old Iron (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Old Iron from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. One day, James, Rarity, and Ocellus had to wait at the station 'till Edward, Starlight Glimmer, Cozy Glow, and their train came in, this made James cross. James: Late again! Ocellus: Don't worry, James. I'm sure that Edward might have been late a few times, don't you worry. James: I only worry if I had to, Ocellus! Edward, Starlight, and Cozy laughed and James fumed away leaving Rarity and Ocellus annoyed. After James had finished his work, he went back to the yard and puffed onto the turntable. He was still feeling very bad tempered. James: (bad tempered) Edward is impossible! He clanks about like a lot of old iron and he's so slow, he makes us wait! Thomas, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Gallus, Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream were indignant. Percy: Old iron!? Slow!? Pinkie Pie: You have bad temper, James. Silverstream: Yeah, and Edward is not old or slow. Thomas the Tank Engine: Why, Edward can beat you in a race anyday! Twilight Sparkle: I agree, Thomas. Gallus: Who knows? Maybe he can catch you on the flipside, James. James: Really, Gallus? I should like to see him do it! Rarity: Now, James, there's absolutely no need to be so mean. Ocellus: Yeah, Edward is reliable compared to Miss Glimmer and Cozy. Next morning, James' driver was suddenly taken ill, he can hardly stand. So, the fireman uncoupled James ready for shunting while Rarity and Ocellus keeps and eye on him, James was impatient. Suddenly, the signalman shouted. The Signalman: Hey! There was James puffing away down the line with Rarity and Ocellus in his cab. The Signalman: All traffic haulted! Then, he told the fireman what had happened. The Signalman: Two boys were on James’ footplate and fiddling with the controls. And Rarity and Ocellus were on his cab! The Fireman: Phew. The Signalman: They tumbled off and ran when James was started with Rarity and Ocellus still in his cab! Then, the signalman answered the telephone. The Signalman: Yes. He's here. Right, I'll tell him. (to the fireman) The inspector's coming at once, he wants a shunter's pole and a coil of wire rope. The Fireman: What for? The Signalman: Search me, but you'd better get them quickly. The fireman was ready when Edward arrived with Starlight and Cozy Glow, the inspector saw a pole and the rope. The Inspector: Good man, jump in! Cozy Glow: Don’t worry, James, Rarity, Ocellus! We’re coming! Starlight Glimmer: We’re on our way! Edward: We’ll catch him! We’ll catch him! James was laughing, and Rarity and Ocellus were enjoying a ride on his cab. James: (chuckling) What a lark! What a lark! Ocellus: Now, this is called a wild ride! Woo! Rarity: But don't go to fast now, James. Suddenly, he was going faster and faster, he realized that he had no driver and Rarity and Ocellus didn't know how to stop him. James: What should we do? I can't stop! Help! Help! Rarity: Slow down, James! I’m gonna be sick! Ocellus: Me too! Edward: We’re coming! We’re coming! Starlight Glimmer: Don't worry, Edward, we will catch up with them. Edward was panting up behind with every ounce of steam he had. At last, he caught up with James. Starlight Glimmer: (got the pole and the rope) Hang on! We’re here to help! Cozy Glow: I'll keep Edward steady, Starlight! The inspector stood on Edward's front, holding a noose of rope in the crook of the shunter's pole. He was trying to slip it over James' buffer, the engines swayed and lurched until he reached him at last. The Inspector: Got him! He pulled the noose tight, gentle breaking, Edward's driver and Cozy checked the engine's speed and James' fireman scrambled across and help Rarity and Ocellus took control. Edward: So, (chuckles) the old iron caught you after all. Starlight Glimmer: Well, I was beginning to wonder where we heard it from. Cozy Glow: Me too. James: I'm sorry, thank you for saving me, Rarity, and Ocellus. You were splendid, Edward. Rarity: And it was our fault we didn't stop the two boys from messing with James' cockpit. Ocellus: Can you find it in your heart to forgive us, including James? Edward: That's alright, Ocellus. The engines arrived at the station side by side, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Edward, Starlight, and Cozy Glow. A fine piece of work. Princess Celestia: You three were brave to stop James from running away. Princess Luna: You and Cozy Glow did a fantastic job by helping out Edward. Starlight Glimmer: Oh, it was nothing. Cozy Glow: That's what friends do.. Sir Topham Hatt: Indeed, Cozy. (to James) James, you can rest and then take your train. (to Edward) I'm proud of you, Edward, you should go to the works and have your worn parts mended. Edward: Oh, thank you, Sir, it'll be lovely not to clank. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225